<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mourning Song by LuckeyLass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992920">Mourning Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass'>LuckeyLass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander, Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Fraser/Claire Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mourning Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I am mired<br/>
In the aftermath of us<br/>
Unable to move<br/>
Rooted<br/>
In the memory of you<br/>
And the moments that envelop me<br/>
Have your eyes<br/>
And the silence in this emptiness<br/>
Drowns the breaking of my heart<br/>
And the wailing wind<br/>
Is a mourning song<br/>
Its words I know<br/>
For it is of my death<br/>
It sings</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>